The Earth and The Sun
by Ashta Nightrayne
Summary: No matter how hard the Earth tried, he could never gain the love of the Sun. 39 fic, M for stuff of the Yaoi-ness. Also on Devaint Art xD: One-Shot


NOTE: This is a Purely fan made Fan Fiction about two Saiyuki Characters. Goku and Sanzo or in other words, a 39 fic.

This is also on my Deviant Art Account and is dedicated to both **Sashiko and **  
**SaNdRiNeChan **(Both DA Names)

The Earth and The Sun

No matter how hard the Earth tried, he could never gain the love of the Sun.

The pain in his heart as his Sun woke in the morning from the night be fore's hang over, forgetting everything that happened. Everything the Sun shared with the Earth, forgetting the Earth's love.

In the small hotel they stayed in, the Sun and Earth shared a room for another night. For once, the Earth was not whining about food, but he looked off.

"Goku, go get me cigarettes." The Sun snapped from behind his paper. The command made the Earth; made Goku, jump some from his spot on his bed. Standing up, his unruly spiky hair swayed. "Alright, Sanzo." He said lightly taking the Gold card from him.

The Earth hoped that Sanzo, his Sun, wouldn't drink tonight. He wanted the chance to tell him how he felt, to see, to feel Sanzo for once… for once sober… He hated living in the lie, living broken and used. Yes the Earth enjoyed the physical needs and touch of his Sun, but it was not enough. It was not enough for him, for Goku.

Upon returning, Goku opened the door, while he was out, he bought a meat bun to snack on and the cigarettes Sanzo ordered. Slowly walking towards the sun-blond man, he smelt the light hang of alcohol on his breath. Holding his hand out to the Sun, he held onto the Cigarettes and the gold card. "Here Sanzo…" Goku said lightly, his honey eyes looked away as Sanzo gripped his wrist and pulled him close. Hugging the Earth.

Not again…

Goku pushed away from the amethyst-eyed man. "No Sanzo…Not again… Not like this." He backed up away from him, yes he did love the man, he wanted a relationship with him, but not like this. Not one-night stands and no memory of what they shared.

"Damn it Goku, get back here, now." Sanzo growled in his drunken spur. Standing tall, Sanzo took light paced steps to the younger male. This, in turn, caused Goku to step back once the taller male persuaded him. Then, the Earth felt trapped, black-sleeved arms blocked him. He couldn't move from his spot, he was stuck, scared. "Sanzo…"

Leaning in, the Sun nipped at his lips and moved against Goku, pinning him. Trapping him in place, he was hard. The noticeable lump in Sanzo's jean pants he wore pressed up against Goku's. Goku wanted to curse his body for reaching out to the man that had him trapped, had him in a position where he didn't want to be anymore… at least not with him drunk. With no emotion and no feel…

Goku bit back a low moan that threaten to escape from his lips as the Sanzo's hand moved between them, rubbing him through the pale cream pants he wore. It didn't take long before his outfit found it's way on the floor. Moving back, Sanzo stared down at his prey. Small hickies on his neck and chest over the course of the night became bruised; some became claim marks in the long foreplay before the true pleasure came.

Picking the boy up, he laid him onto the bed, his bed. Sanzo didn't plain on his Earth leaving tonight. Once again he moved back to shed the clothing he had on and tossed it near the pile of Goku's scattered clothing, his hand made its way to his hardness, slowly soothing the throb. Shaking his head, his hand would not suffice to the pleasures his Earth would give him. Moving his pre-cum covered fingers to the boy's mouth, he lightly touched and teased his lips, pleased by the responds when Goku slightly opened his mouth, giving in to the need, licking and sucking on the priest fingers. Removing his fingers from the monkey's mouth, he bent down kissing him, the saliva coated fingers worked at the Earths entrance. This earned small gasps of pleasure and whimpers of emotional trauma.

"A-ah… please st-stop Sanzo." He cried out softly. Once Sanzo knew he was ready, his fingers where quickly replaced by his thick throbbing member in one quick thrust. Goku gripped the sheets and cried out, hoping someone would hear his pleas for help. Causing Sanzo to growl in anger, he moved hard against him, covering the Earth's mouth. Using his other hand, he slowly worked Goku's hard member, slightly off beat with his own thrust, he moved back. This won't do, not tonight.

"Goku, shut up with the cries." He said harshly, moving him over and pinning him down against the bed, leaning over him, he moved into him once again. Moving his hand around, he worked at Goku's length.

It took a while before the highly sensitive Goku came into his Sun's hand. His body convulsing causing Sanzo to grunt out a long moan, moving at a faster pace, he to came within the boy. Goku was now crying, feeling used, dirty, he felt like a toy, a plaything now. This cause Sanzo to worry some, pulling back, he moved him over. His amethyst colored eyes looked down at Goku, he was crying, shaking in fear of the man above him.

Sanzo moved a hand up to wipe away the tears that he would normally not pay attention too. The movement made Goku flinch, waiting to be hit. "Stop crying Goku." Sanzo said as softly as possible. Hugging the boy to him and rocking him.

"This time… I really meant it…"

Goku was shocked, how could he have not felt the difference?

"I really do love you, Goku. This time… Sober…"

~End

First attempt with 39. I know it sucks a lot…

3 K


End file.
